disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Disney Princess
The Junior Disney Princesses are characters that are currently featured in the Junior Disney Princess franchise. The franchise is now comprised of female protagonists from 20 different Walt Disney animated media who are either royal by birth, royal by marriage, or considered a "princess" due to their significant portrayal of heroinism in their film and/or of a very high status in their country/region. The character line-up has varied since the creation of the franchise; Princesses Alice, Melody, Eilonwy, Wendy, Patty, Melissa, Clara, Gingereena, Sofia, Vanellope, Kilala, Penny, Goldyne, Kairi, Kittie, Jenny, Tigerlily, Elyon, Pucca, Little Red, Honey Lemon, Star Butterfly and Princess Maya." Big Announcement: The franchise will introduce two new members to the franchise in Summer of 2017. Fun Facts about The Leaders *The leaders are Alice from Alice in Wonderland, Melody from The Little Mermaid 2, and Wendy Darling from Peter Pan. *Each leader represents the Concept of the Franchise. *Alice - Curiosity *Wendy - Grace *Melody - Adventurous *Alice, Wendy, and Melody were actually the very first members from the beginning. Gingereena (Formerly Rosalinnda) was also one of the first four, but she is not one of the leaders do to her age. So instead she is made to be a "Guest" leader. *Dispite Honey Lemon being the correct age and enthusiasm, she does not qualify as a leader do to space restrictions. But she is still an official member. *Tigerlily was intended to be a leader instead of Morgan, but the idea was scrapped. *The leaders don't match up with the opposite line up, their leaders are Jack Crabgrass, Jim Hawkins, and Peter Pan. Official Members Alice' is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the book that the film was adapted from. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont. She is the 1st official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Wendy Darling is the deuteragonist in Walt Disney's 1953 feature film Peter Pan, based on the original character from Barrie's original novel. She was voiced by Kathryn Beaumont in the first film and other appearances, and by Kath Soucie in the 2002 sequel Return to Never Land. In 2005, Beaumont and Soucie were replaced by Hynden Walch, who also voices Alice, who was also voiced by Beaumont. She is the 2nd official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Penny is a character from Disney's 1977 film The Rescuers. She is the deuteragonist in the film and serves as the representation that anyone's dreams can come true if one has enough faith. She is regarded as one of Disney's bravest characters. She is voiced by Michelle Stacy. She is the 3rd official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Princess Eilonwy of Llyr (pronounced eye-LAHN-wee Leer) is the deuteragonist in Disney's 1985 feature film The Black Cauldron. Although she is, in fact, a princess by birth, she is not considered an official Disney Princess due to the film's lack of success and popularity at the box office. But she is the 4th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Gingereena is a fan made Heroine for Pixar's Gingereena the movie. She is the 5th member of the Junior Disney Princess Lineup. Also she is the female counterpart of Pinocchio. She is voiced by Brittney Anne Pirtle. Melody is the protagonist of Disney's 2000 feature film The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the sequel to the 1989 film in the saga. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, the only known grandchild of King Triton and the late Queen Athena. She is voiced by Tara Strong. She is the 6th official member and leader of the Junior Disney Princesses. Vanellope von Schweetz is the deuteragonist of the 2012 Disney CGI animated film Wreck-It Ralph. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. She is the 7th official member of the Junior disney Princesses. Princess Sofia is the main protagonist of the Disney 2012 television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess as well as the 2013 spin-off TV series. She is voiced by Ariel Winter (Modern Family,Phineas and Ferb , Jake and the Neverland Pirates). She is the 8th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kilala Reno is the protagonist of a manga series named "Kilala Princess". She is considered an unofficial member of the Disney Princess list. She has also had love for the stories of the Disney Princesses and dreamed of becoming like them; to live life as a princess and live happily ever after with her true love. She is the 9th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. Kairi is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Hearts. She is the original persona of Naminé. Kairi was born in Radiant Garden and currently lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends,Sora and Riku. She is four during Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, fourteen at the start of Kingdom Hearts, and fifteen during Kingdom Hearts II. Kairi's name is derived from the Japanese word for "Sea". She is the 10th official member of the junior Disney Princesses. ' ' Princess Goldyne Manithora is a mixed species heroine of an animated short film, Golden. She is also a soprano opera singer who can sing very high notes. She is voiced by famous Viner, Meghan McCarthy. She is the 11th official member of the Junior Disney Princesses. ' ' Princess Dollianne "Kittie" Kittreena Musicana Crabgrass is the main protagonist of Disney's KunoichiShow! She is the 12th official member of The Junior Disney Princesses. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy who also played Panini from Chowder and Lucy Miller from The Lost Clause 2 . Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth 'is the tritagonist in Disney's 1988 movie, ''Oliver & Company. She was voiced by child star, Natalie Gregory. Myhanh Tran provided her singing voice. At first, Jenny appears lonely because of her parents being away, but gains happiness as she spends time with Oliver after adopting him. After learning that Oliver had been "catnapped", Jenny is visibly worried and upset. She is even willing to do whatever it takes to get him back. She is cute, beautiful, caring, helpful, kind and friendly. She is the 13th Junior Disney Princess '''Princess Elyon Brown she is voiced by Serena Berman. She is a fictional character in the animated series W.I.T.C.H. Elyon Brown is a heart-warming, kind caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids. She is friendly and smart, but sometimes, socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Elyon Brown, in the original version Elyon Escanor, is the Queen of Meridian, and the Light of Meridian. Elyon was born in Meridian, lone daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. However, after the disappearance of her parents, a Meridianite named Galgheita took her to Earth to evade the wrath of the cruel and heartless Phobos, her evil brother, and to protect her from him, who had plans to steal her superior magical powers. Elyon was raised there as a normal girl by the Browns, Meridianites who Elyon believed to be her parents. She knew nothing of Meridian or her true identity. She is the 14th Junior Disney Princess. ' ' Tiger Lily''' is the beautiful Indian princess in the ' ''Peter Pan. She doesn't speak much (Except for occasional short words like "Yes" and "Very good"), and she mostly has her nose turned up in a snobbish manner, probably due to her being proud and brave rather than simply pampered. She is the 15th Junior Disney Princess. Pucca is the 10 year old girl (Turns 11 in the episode "Slam Bam Birthday Bash"). She is the main character of the Pucca series. She is hopelessly in love with Garu and is constantly trying to kiss him. She was born on July 7. She is the best friend of Ching. She is the 16th Junior Disney Princess. ' ' Little Red Riding Hood is a character in two old Disney films. She was in the first fairy tale-based Laugh-o-GramLittle Red Riding Hood Silly Symphony The Big Bad Wolf. She is the 17th Junior Disney Princess. ' ' Honey Lemon is a major character from Disney's http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/2014 Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Genesis Rodriguez ''It's elemental when it comes to chemistry whiz Honey Lemon. Don't let her glasses and funky fashion fool you: Honey may be as sweet as her namesake, but she has a fire in her belly and a can-do attitude that make her pretty much unstoppable. Her knowledge of alchemy proves powerful, too, when the effusive brainiac becomes part of the Big Hero 6 and creates clever concoctions that when thrown, can get her team out of nearly any jam. ''She is the 18th Junior Disney Princess. Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom Mewni from another dimension sent to Earth by her royal parents after an altercation with a couple of evil monsters. She currently lives with her Earthly hosts, the Diaz family. She is the 19th Junior Disney Princess. Marala "Maya" Iniya Prasad is the younger twin sister of Sora, the secondary deuteragonist of the Kingdom Hearts series, the main protagonist of Luna Tempest, and the 9th Disney Adventurer. She is a normal fashion prodigy attending Midtown High School as a junior (at the age of 14, much to some people's dismay and surprise). Her life was normal until she got struck by lightning and received electrokinesis.She is the 20th Junior Disney Princess. Original Voice Actresses Dsj.jpg|Katherine Beaumont as Alice Kathe.jpg|Katherine Beaumont as Wendy J.jpg|Michelle Stacy as Penny Dhjjd.jpg|Susan Sheridan as Eilonwy Djdj.jpg|Tara Strong as Melody Ad cuffs .jpg|Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Djdjaa.jpg|Grey DeLisle as Kilala Dehfjrj.jpg|Hayden Panettiere as Kairi imageddd.jpg|Ariel Winter as Sofia imagecccccc.jpg|Natalie Gregory as Jenny Foxworth Xximage.jpg|Lilian Mumy as Dollianne Ffimage.jpg|Corinne Orr as Tigerlily imagebygbg.jpg|Serena Berman as Elyon hqdefault.jpg|Tabitha St. Germain as Pucca MV5BMTQxMTQ1NzY5N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDY5NDUwOA@@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Tress MacNeille as Little Red Britney p..jpg|Britney Anne Pirtle as Gingereena GR.jpg|Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon Eden s.jpg|Eden Sher as Star Emily.jpeg|Emily Osment as Maya McCarthy.jpeg|Meghan McCarthy as Goldyne Temporary Member(s) Shanti is a minor character in Disney's 1967 film the Jungle Book and the tritagonist in he 2003 sequel. She is Mowgli's best friend who was voiced by Darleen Carr and later by Mae Whitman. Despite not having royal connection she will appear alongside with the princesses on non-promotional merchandise. Rachel is cheerful, merry, and friendly. She loves things that are cute and enjoys showing kindness to other people. When people need help, she graciously gives it to them. She always looks at things in a positive light, often being happy for others' successes. However, in more serious situations, she has proven to be more down-to-earth and sensible. She is voiced by Lauren Marano who is Ally from Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. Despite not having royal connection she will appear alongside with the princesses on non-promotional merchandise. Castle Cuties Just like the Disney Princesses with their Palace Pets, The Junior Disney Princesses will also have furry companions. Dinah.jpg|Dinah for Alice Nana-peter-pan-6585022-200-179.jpg|Nana for Wendy gc.png|Gloria for Penny 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4653f81970b-800wi.jpg|HenWen for Eilonwy hip.png|Harper for Melody n9p.png|Specti for Vanellope Clover.jpg|Clover for Sofia Kilala_Princess___Tippe_by_chibikittycat.jpg|Tippie for Kilala vhjvk.png|Wymsi for Kairi xgjfu.png|Basil for Goldyne Imageff.jpg|Oliver for Jenny imagehh.jpg|Spree for Elyon imagess.jpg|Sunnie for Tigerlily Aaaa.PNG|Yani for Pucca scarlett.png|Scarlet for Little Red Douggy.jpg|Douggy for Gingereena Astatine 1.jpg|Astatine for Honey Lemon imageshoop .jpg|Schotti for Dollianne Rainybow .jpeg|Rainybow for Star See Also Merchandise http://disneyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Junior_Disney_Princess_merchandise Official wiki and Official Site Wiki:http://junior-disney-princesses.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Site:http//www.jr.disney.princess.com (Coming Soon) Promotions BeFunky_OrtonStyle_1.jpg.jpg|Fantasy Colors: 2014-15 redesign junior_disney_princesses_by_sweetlystarshine-d5rwwau.png|Early Members Princessao.png|Mentor & Me Promotion 7u o.png|Christmas Promotion jdp4.png|New Logo wh.png|The Purity of White (leaders promotion) merch5.png|JDP Varsity (leaders promotion) merch6.png|Mega Dolls merch9.png|JDP Pocket Stories merch.png|Classic Formal Moments JDPLeaders 1.jpg|Promotional Leaders of 2015 640px-Kjm;pp.png|JDP Designer Collection Tumblr promo1.jpg|Tumblr Promotion 1 Tumblr promo2.jpg|Tumblr Promotion 2 Junior_disney_princesse_by_sweetlystarshine-d6rwwau.png|Early Members|link=girl Royal Coordination Royal Recoordination: Is when a member is presented at Royal Court when she is already an official member. Royal Coordination (regular): Is when a new official member is presented at Royal Court. Members Presented *Penny *Wendy *Jane *Honey Lemon Expected Future Princesses Calla (The Adventures of The Gummi Bears) (comfirmed) Savannah Lynn (KunoichiShow!) Honorary Royal Allies Heroines that show incredible portrayal of heroism than unofficial members.They are allies of the Junior Disney Princesses. They are not counted as Official,Unofficial, or Temporary. images bear .jpg|Princess Amber imagedn.jpg|Jade imagehvgmgg.jpg|Ruby Imageggg.jpg|Oona Ching.gif|Ching Babid1.jpg|Babi Driscoll Go go royal.jpg|Go Go Tamago Unofficial Members Female characters who are not included in the official lineup. Some had been part of the lineup before, but turned down. Shanti(The Jungle Book) {Guest Member} Rachel(Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) {Guest Member} Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) Amanda Lopez (Milo Murphy's Law) China Doll '(Oz: The Great and Powerful) '''Boo '(Monsters Inc) 'Bonnie '(Toy Story 3) 'Dot '(A Bugs Life) 'Doc McStuffins '(Doc McStuffins) '''Faline (Bambi) Melanie Setori(Gingereena) Theresa Fowler '''(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) '''Excluded Patty (Pinocchio II) Penny '(Bolt) '''Baby Driscoll '(KunoichiShow!) '''Heidi Wienerman(Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja) Excluded Izzy '''(Jake and The Neverland Pirates) '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) (planned but scrapped) Morgan Phillips '(Enchanted) '''Kiara '(The Lion King 2) 'Marie '(The Aristocats) '''Abigail Callahan(Big Hero 6) Jackie '(Star & The Forces Of Evil) '''Sashi '(Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) '''Marinette Cheng-Dupain/Ladybug(Miraculous Ladybug) Volpina/ Lila '''(Miraculous Ladybug) Trivia *As of 2014, there are a total of 20 Princess films,video games, books, sequels and tv series featuring 14 Princesses,, 3 heroines, 1 half royal and 2 wealthy girls , who form together the Official Disney Royal Court. Each Princess is represented by one or more objects: *Alice- Poker card *Wendy- Blue bow *Eilonwy- Her bobble *Penny- teddy bear *Melody- Her locket *Gingereena- Her Ponytails *Vanellope- Hoodie *Kairi- Her Keyblade *Sofia-Amulet *Kilala- Tiara *Goldyne- Yellow glowing eyes and red bow *Kittie- Birthmark *Jenny- Oliver *Elyon- Crown *Tigerlily- Headband *Pucca- Hair *Little Red- red hood *Honey Lemon-Power purse *Star-Rainbow (on fire) *Each Official member is given their own colors. *Alice-Blue *Wendy-Pale blue *Eilonwy-Pink *Penny-Purple *Melody-Melon *Gingereena-Yellow *Vanellope-Green *Kairi-Light Pink *Sofia-Lavender *Kilala-White *Goldyne-Pale Yellow *Kittie-Aqua *Jenny-Periwinkle *Elyon-Aqua Green *Tigerlily-Orange *Pucca-Red *Little Red-Maroon *Honey Lemon-Rosewood *Star-Electric Green *Maya-Spring Green *Melody and Kittie are currently the only princesses who threw their own ball. *Melody is the only princesses of two kingdoms. *Dollianne is the first JDP to have two lovers, also the first to have an ex-lover, the second is Star. *Little Red and Goldyne are currently only Junior Disney Princesses to come from a theatrical short. *Pucca is the first and only Junior Disney Princess to come from the former Disney Network Jedix. *The age requirement of the line up is 7 and up, although the Senior franchise is 14 and up. *Also SnowWhite did reach the age requirment of the line up, she is not an official member since shes a Senior Member. *Both Sofia, Pucca and Kittie are the only princesses to threaten their respective antagonist. *Sofia is the '''only '''princess to have an evil version of herself, Sofia the Worst. Not counting Dollianne because her evil version is male. *Kittie, Gingereena, Pucca,and Mabel are the only princesses with an arch rival. *Jenny and Gingereena are the only princesses who are royal by wealth. *Gingereena, Kairi, and Kilala are currently the only Japanese Princesses. *Penny and Pucca are the only orphaned Princesses. *Vanellope, Eilonwy, Kairi, Gingereena, Goldyne, Melody, Kittie, Kilala and Star are the only Princesses by birth. *Vanellope, Goldyne, Kittie, Pucca, Little Red and Gingereena are the only princesses drawn with 4 fingers. *Dispite both being royal by birth, Kiara is not official princess. *Penny, Melody, Alice, Dollianne and Goldyne are the only princesses with a female villain. *Wendy and Little Red are actually the only princesses who appear in Once Upon A Time, as for Alice she appears in the spin-off. *As for Kilala, Pucca, Kairi, Elyon and Kittie they have both a female and male villan. *Alice, Eilonwy, Kilala, Elyon, Honey Lemon , Star and possibly Goldyne are the only blonde princesses, except Kittie has white hair physically platinum blonde. *Alice,Wendy,and Eilonwy are the only princesses with british accents. *Alice is the first princess to have a brother, Wendy is the second, Elyon is the third, and Sofia is the fourth. *Gingereena is the only princess from Pixar within the franchise. *Kairi, Penny,Eilonwy,Elyon, Pucca, Honey Lemon and Vanellope are the only princesses who dont sing. *Penny, Sofia, and Wendy are the only brunette princesses. *Currently, Alice, Wendy, Kairi, Kilala, Penny, Jane, Elyon, Jenny, Eilonwy, Sofia and Star are the only princesses with blue eyes. *Gingereena is the first princess with green eyes, second is Honey Lemon. *Alice, Wendy,Tigerlily, Penny,Eilonwy, Honey Lemon and Jenny are the only princesses from the Official Disney Animated Canon. *Their were no Junior Princesses of The Disney Renaissance, although Jenny existed a year before the era, therefore she was made during the end of the Pre-Renaissance. *Currently, Melody is the only direct-to-video princess. *Sofia, Vanellope, Gingereena, Pucca and Goldyne are the shortest princesses in the line-up. *Currently now Kilala, Kairi, Elyon, Honey Lemon and Kittie are the tallest princesses in the line-up. *Vanellope, Gingereena, Honey Lemon and possibly Sofia are the only computer-animated princesses. *Alice, Kairi, Wendy, Kilala, Sofia, Vanellope, ,Kittie, Jane, Elyon, Pucca and Goldyne are the only princesses who currently have magical abilities. *Gingereena , Kittie, Elyon, Pucca, Kairi and Star are the only princesses with magical weapons. *In the Rescuers, Penny did not have any connection with royalty whats so ever, but in Kingdom Hearts: The Missing Heart, she is known as The Forgotten Princess of Heart. *Goldyne is the first Junior Disney Princess to revert to her princess status anytime she wanted. Following Elyon and Pucca. *So altogether all the princesses have connection with royalty except for Wendy, who joined for high heroine status. Although it might be speculated that Wendy is portrayed as Princess of Neverland. *Honey Lemon will be the first JDP to join the franchise do to being heroine of her town, in this case SanFransoskyo. *Goldyne is the first Disney Princess/Heroine to be a mixed race, also the first black Junior Disney Princess. *Isabella was originally set to join the franchise after Gingereena, but she was removed because both Phineas and Ferb had to be added to the Heroes line-up and it accepts one hero at a time, so Goldyne was added in the expected line since March 2013. *Kittie will be the first princess to have a dark colored dress. *Kittie is officially Disney's first Disney Heroine/Princess overall to be a southern decendent. *Following that Kittie is the first Junior Disney Princess to be a desendent of two legendary heroes ''Jiraya, The Knight of Malexandreth and Queen Gemmiline. *Pucca the second Junior Disney Princess to be silent. The first is Tigerlily. *Gingereena and Tigerlily are the only princesses to dance in their respective films. *Kilala is actually the first Junior Disney Princess in history to be married. Category:Females Category:Templates Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Molla Pages Category:Franchises Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Lovers Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:Disney Sing Along Category:Heroines Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney XD Category:Female Character Images Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Character Duos Category:Kids Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Cats Category:Cute characters Category:Teenagers